Happiness
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: My gift to you guys.  Hinata is a happy girl, she is going out with Naruto but...she feels like Naruto doesn't focus on her like she'd want to, so she decides to change that...


_**Happy holidays to all!**_

_**I hope you had fun and got all the presents you asked for!**_

_**Here is my present to you!**_

_**I got inspired by the manga "**__Say I love you__**" I adore this manga. In chapter 13 the heroine is feeling conflicted by her boyfriends' success and grows a bit jealous. She professes her love for him by grabbing him and kissing him to let him know that she cares for him.**_

_**When I read it I began to imagine Hinata doing that to Naruto and so here it is…**_

_**Thank you Enoa-chan I promise to reply to your email soon! You helped me write this with your awesome words! Thank you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Happiness**

I' am a happy person, I feel like I should start off here.

Tons of people strive for happiness, hell even the greatest philosopher Aristotle; thought that people should strive for happiness. I have a good family that family is rich, although I feel I have to point out that money doesn't matter. But maybe some cynical people out there think I say this because I have money while they don't but money corrupts people it makes them feel like they are entitled to the world, okay I'm going off course… I don't believe that money leads to happiness, there I said it!

Once again, I'm happy, I feel like I'm fulfilled. I have a great family, fun hobbies, a top student, number 2 in my year only because of Sasuke, and an awesome boyfriend. He is my rock, he stops me from going crazy, being in his presence calms me and there is just something awesome about him that makes me feel loved. I never thought I'd find that one person whom could love me like I love him. I never believed in love until I began to date him.

We're in the same class at our last year of high school and we'll be going to the same college.

Nothing could be better…

I…I don't like to complain…not that I'm complaining about Naruto…I'd never do that…I'm happy…yet…

"Class dismissed," Kakashi-sensei says after the last bell rings and he is the first to walk out of the class. He forgot to assign homework, again.

I look over at Naruto and find him talking excitedly to Sasuke. Almost as if sensing my eyes on him he looks at me and forgets about talking to his friend to walk over to me.

"Hey," he whispers, I feel my cheeks grow red.

"Hello," I say awkwardly and he leans forward to kiss me. I feel myself glow red. Everyone in the class used to taunt us but they have gotten over it now.

"So do you have plans today?" he asks as he rests his hands on my desk resting on either side as I sit on my desk.

"No," I admit, I was really hoping this would happen that way we could go to this new café that opened. "Do you want to go do something with me?" I ask, and his wonderful smile widens. Before he could say anything Sakura and Ino come over.

"Sorry Hinata but a group of us are going to that new café Akatsuki and Naruto agreed to come with us," Ino says as she stands next to my desk with Sakura.

The smile I had fades as I look down at Naruto's hands.

"Come with us," Naruto says, I look up growing happy.

"But we already have an even number of boys and girls. If Hinata goes it'll be uneven," Sakura says.

I force my smile as I unintentionally push Naruto away.

"Go have fun," I tell him without looking at him.

"No," he answers firmly.

"We could hang out some other time," I tell him but on the inside I want to tell him to hang out with me instead of going out with his friends.

"Are you sure," he asks his voice wavering. I look up and nod with a smile on my lips.

"Positive have fun," I force my smile wider and he leans down to kiss me and I move my head to the side and he kisses my cheek. Ino and Sakura are too close I don't want them watching us.

I give him my back as I grab my stuff and walk out.

I'm a happy person but the only thing that bothers me is my boyfriend's kindness. It doesn't really bother me but I wish he didn't always have plans. I don't get jealous but we never do anything after school because he always promises someone that he'd hang out with them.

"It's hard dating such a popular guy isn't it?" Sasuke asks me as he sneaks up behind me.

"Be quiet," I say. Only a few people know Sasuke's secret he told Naruto and me. He is in fact gay. It came out of left field, we had no idea and of course the two of us have accepted him. We don't tease him about it because that is just wrong. Instead I call him bitch. And this bitch is my best friend. "I want to tell him to stop doing that and to actually hang out with me but I don't want to be that girl. I want him to do what he wants. Yet I want him all for myself," I admit to Sasuke.

Sasuke is the one person I trust the most. He gives me the best advice.

"Bitch, you're his girlfriend tell him the truth. Tell him you want him to walk you home and on the way stop at a coffee shop or ice cream shop or arcade. Why is it so hard?" he asks me as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh shit look at the cheating girl hooking up with the best friend!" Kiba shouts outside his classroom window. Everyone outside the school building watches us I notice some of them whisper.

"Fuck off mutt," Sasuke yells back and we continue walking ignoring all the glares that are directed at us.

"It is he's always been that outgoing guy. Who am I to take away his freedom?" I ask the one guy who knows Naruto better than I do.

"You are an idiot. What makes you think you'd be taking anything away? Do you even talk to Naruto about this? Do you not know how much he loves you and wants to be with you more? You guys have serious problems and neither of you realize it," Sasuke proclaims before walking off. I stand here feeling a mixture of shock and anger. Is Naruto telling Sasuke things that he isn't telling me?

My anger leaves just as quickly as it came…Naruto wants to spend time with me? I look up and watch as Sasuke returns.

"You should be more careful of Sakura and Ino," he tells me blushing. He probably felt that his rant was good enough to storm off but he forgot to mention something else that was bothering him. "When you pushed Naruto away they smiled and when you moved out of the way of his kiss they were grinning so wide that they gave _the Joker_ a run for his money on the scariest smile ever. You and Naruto may not see anything wrong but it's always bad to have two females plot against you guys. Now I'm leaving," he shouts walking away faster than before. I smile imagining him running for it.

I've always been weary of those two. They used to ask me the strangest questions about Naruto and my relationship. But Naruto would never cheat on me. I may sound conceited but I'm positive Naruto loves me and will never cheat on me. But most of all I trust him and know he won't, it isn't in his character. He's smart and when he's with a girl he devotes himself to her.

I walk home slowly; I really don't want to go home…not that I hate my house it's just that I feel on edge. Should I wait for Naruto at his house? His parents know me and have given me permission to hang out at their place…but no it would feel like I'm waiting for him to come home. Kind of like I'm keeping track of him and that's wrong, isn't it?

Oh well I'll just go home and continue reading some books I checked out of the library. I look up and grow surprised to find Naruto standing on the other side of the street alone. He's looking down at the sidewalk. I stop and watch him then I turn my head and look both directions making sure there are no cars and I cross the street at the crosswalk.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" I ask him, he looks up with a dazed look on his expression. Next thing I know I'm in his arms and he is hugging me. I gasp in surprise. My cheeks start to blush; I look around hoping no one is watching. I was about to ask him again if something was wrong but words failed to form as his lips touch mine.

I lost what I was thinking and began to focus only on Naruto's lips and my own. I kiss him back and throw my arms around him and bring my hand up to his soft blond hair.

"Are we okay?" he whispers as he pulls away from me.

"Of course," I respond quickly.

"It's just the way you reacted today it sort of confused me," he admits looking up into my own dazed eyes.

"Everything is fine," I whisper as I caress his cheek. His eyes look into me and I feel he could see my insecurities about him.

"Tell me the truth Hinata," he says in an urgent tone.

I act surprised. "What truth?" I question him with my eyebrow raised acting as if I'm the one confused.

"You aren't telling me something. I've told you how I feel about you keeping secrets. In our relationship, I told you how much I hate lies. So tell me Hinata what is bothering you?" I step back away from him and look down at the sidewalk. I can't tell him, my hand goes up to clutch my blouse.

"There are no secrets between us, is there Naruto?" I look up suddenly and keep eye contact. "Or are you acting like this because you want to tell me something?" I whisper. Right away I can tell that I said and did the wrong thing. The anger he feels towards me is real and strong, it even seems like his eyes are flashing red.

"Don't you dare insinuate that Hinata! Don't! You are hiding something that you don't want me to know what is it?" he shouts, I step back.

"Calm down Naruto," I say urgently as I reach out to grab his hand. Naruto pulls it away.

"I won't. Hinata I love you, I love you so much yet you never…we never spend time together. I always make promises to people to hang out but there are times when I want you to ask me to break them off to hang out with you. But you never do, you never ask me to take you anywhere? Why? What's the matter, do you not love me anymore?" he asks me in such a soft voice that I feel like I broke his soul or something that important.

"I can't do that Naruto; I know how much you value your promises. You never want to break them. I understand that you aren't mine and that you have other friends to hang out with. You are popular and in demand of your friends. I can't ask you to stop seeing them; it'd be like I was taking away your freedom or something? Wouldn't it?" I walk forward to touch his forearm but he steps back.

"How could you even think that?" his voice it's like I've offended him. He stares at me and I notice the disgust in his eyes but beneath that disgust I see the sadness. I grow shocked and before I could say anything he gives me his back and walks away.

I stand here in place as I watch him leave me behind. I did something wrong didn't I? I want to walk after him but my pride keeps me in place. I don't get why he's angry. I didn't do anything wrong. I walk away as soon as the tears start to fall, I walk faster and I come across a phone booth. I close the door and lean against the cold glass; I slide down and hug myself as I sob harder and louder. Is this the end of our relationship?

The next day at school everyone is talking about Naruto and me. Someone saw as we talked in the street. I haven't talked to Naruto at all; he didn't say good morning or kiss me like he usually did. It takes everything I have to not break down crying. My eyes must be swollen and red but I won't break down, not again. I keep my head held high as I look forward. I feel every single pair of eyes on me as I ignore them. They could say what they want, it won't matter. It feels like my relationship with Naruto was a dream, that none of it was real.

How do I know what reality is?

But then I remember the pictures of us in my room and it all comes back to me. For a magical year I was dating the boy I had the longest crush on. He was mine but now I think he's going to be someone else's. I'm fine with it, I really am…

Who am I kidding, I'd be heartbroken…

The bell rings and I feel all the girls close in on me. Instead of staying I quickly make my escape into the crowded hallway. I need to get away, I need fresh air…

"Hinata," I look up and find Kiba blocking my way, his friends surround him. "Hey I heard about you and Naruto." He smiles down at me. "If you aren't busy would you like to hang out tonight, you know like a date." I grow speechless as I look up at his blushing face.

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours and you're already sniffing around Kiba?" I hear Sasuke's voice behind me. I feel Naruto next to Sasuke, I don't look back instead I push Kiba away and walk faster. The tears fall out the corner of my eyes, I run for it and hide in an empty room. I gasp as my tears slide down quickly. It hurts…I never imagined I could feel so much pain…so much that it consumes me and swallows me whole…

"I thought I'd find you here," I hear my cousin Neji's voice; I look up at him and just see a blurry figure. I lung at him and hug him as I sob harder. "Sasuke gave me the heads up. Poor Hinata…" he whispers as he rubs my back and I continue to cry.

"No one else knows she's here," Sasuke says. I bury my face in his chest I don't want Sasuke to see me crying. "The girls are having a field day with this. Do you know how many girls he's rejected? He keeps telling everyone that he's still dating Hinata. That you guys aren't broken up, what happened Hinata? He won't tell me anything so you have to." I stop crying, I look over at Sasuke.

"We aren't?"I whisper to him.

"You aren't," Sasuke confirms it.

"Hinata, do you love him?" Neji suddenly asks me. I stare up into his eyes; they are like a mirror image of my own.

"Yes," I reply with a red face.

"You are his girlfriend, if you do love him show him and let him know. That's the only advice I can give you," Neji says as he wipes my tears away.

"No, I have better Hinata listen to me-" I ignore Sasuke and stand up. That's it, I have to show Naruto my love and there's only one way I know how.

I go back ignoring the stares and murmurs as I pass everyone in the hallway. I know Naruto, he went with his friends to go buy some snacks. He returns a couple of minutes before the bell. I stand in the middle of the hallway as I wait for Naruto, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I keep my head down. His friends act as if I'm not in their way they move around me when I look up I find Naruto's surprised expression as he looks down at me.

"Hinata?" he blushes as he sees me. When he stands in front of me I grab a hold of his collar and pull him down. I kiss him like I've never kissed him before. I use force and pour my feelings into the kiss. I've never taken the initiative of kissing him first. I want to show him how much I love him, I just hope he can understand my love…he kisses me back with the same hunger…am I getting through to him?

"Enough," suddenly a notebook hits me on the top of my head. I pull away and find Kakashi sensei there with a bored expression on his face. "Back inside," he orders us. I don't look back at Naruto as I walk back into the classroom. Did it work?

I'm too nervous to look back at him; I keep looking forward with my eyes on the board. Once again everyone is staring at me. I've gotten used to the stares and now ignore them.

When the final bell rings I collect my stuff quickly. I'm so embarrassed that I can't face Naruto. My action just caused him problems…he hates me. I stand and start to walk until someone grabs my book bag; I look behind me and find a blushing Naruto holding tightly onto my bag.

"Let me walk you home, please?" he asks me. I feel my own face heat up.

"Naruto, you promised us that you'd take us to go watch that new movie," I hear Sakura whine.

I look over at her.

"Naruto is mine, he won't be going with you anywhere anymore," I proclaim to her and everyone else in the class. I suddenly feel like a kid who doesn't want to share her favorite toy to anyone.

"You are not the boss of him." Ino says with an angry look on her face. "Isn't that right Naruto?" she asks him.

"She is the boss of me," Naruto confirms it with a smile. I suddenly feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. I grab his hand and led him out of the classroom. I smile back at him and he tightly squeezes my hand.

"I love you Naruto," I finally tell him what I've been feeling since before we began to date.

"I love you too," he confesses with a wide happy smile.

"Wait!" we hear Sasuke shout behind us. "What occurred between the two of you yesterday? Answer me I need my questions answered!" Sasuke demands.

We ignore him as we continue to walk together.

* * *

I told you I' am a happy person. I'm fulfilled in ways that kids my age have no understanding of. I'm a happy girl and everything is wonderful in my life.

Especially with my boyfriend.

I couldn't ask and don't want to ask for anything more…

I feel like I should end with how I began, I'm a happy person.


End file.
